The Old and the Restless/Transcript
We begin the tenth episode at the Pickles household there we see Tommy and his grandpa Lou in his backyard as we see Tommy trying to keep his balance while walking on two wooden boards. Tommy: (trying to keep balance) Wow... (he falls but his grandpa catches him) Lou: Nice of you to drop in scout. (Lou helps him back up) Tommy: Thanks grandpa. These don't look as easy when Dil's on them. Lou: Let me show you a little trick I learned in the war when a bridge I was on blew up. Leaving only fifteen plats between me and... (Tommy finishes his speech) Tommy: Life, freedom and the American way. Lou: Darn totem and billed a stream. Anyways it's all balance and consecration now pick a spot at the fence stare at her and clear your mind of everything else ready? (Tommy nods as he walks towards it) Tommy: Hey I'm doing it Grandpa you rock! (as he turned around he lost his balance and fell into the sand box) Lou: Well a lot of the time. 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . ! Every birthday, my mom and dad would say You’re another year older, another year wiser But I still go to school to get an education I treat each and every day like a mini vacation! All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out! All Grown Up! I want the world to know! All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out! All Grown Up with you All Grown Up . . . with . . . you! The next day at we are at the middle school in Mr. Beaker's Science club class. Mr. Beaker: Now it is my pleasure to introduce someone who is underappreciate, under loved, and often forgotten. No this time it's not me meet Mr. Spleen. Chuckie: (whispers to Tommy, Phil and Lil while Mr. Beaker is talking) This science club is okay I never felt connected to my spleen before. Tommy: Straight up Chuck-O and tomorrow a field trip to the way out human body museum. Lil: Exhibits, rides from head to toe like literally I' am excited. We cut over to these to older boys on the other side of the class one of them whispering in to the other's ear to ask Mr. Beaker a question. Justin: Um Mr. Beaker Sean wants to know how you can get one of those cool key chain? Mr. Beaker: You get one of these beauties when you reach the toes. And don't worry everyone dose. Last year we beat another class by a foot get it foot... (No one reacts to the pun) Phil: I am definitely going to sport that key chain with pride. Lil: You don't have any keys. Phil: Do you know you're a very negative human being? Mr. Beaker: And now for something really breathtaking - the lungs. (he gets no reaction again) The next day at the Pickles household as we hear Didi call Dil down for breakfast in the kitchen is Tommy (who just walk in) Didi, Stu and Grandpa Lou. Didi: Dil! Your steamed spinach on a bed of chilled spinach is getting cold! And warm!" Dil: (burping) West Virginia. Didi: What is he doing? Tommy: Last seen, he was practicing burping the 50 states. Lou: Burping the... Is that what they're teaching them at that school? Tommy: Only on the Dil Pickles curriculum. Stu: But what they are doing is letting me go with Tommy's class today at the Human Body museum I can't wait the rides are going to be a blast. Didi: And your suppose to be the responsible adult chaperone. Stu: Oh. (he said disappointed) Dil: (burping) Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming. (speaking) Man! I only count 49! (sighs, then starts burping again) Alaska. (Tommy and Stu laugh until Didi glares angrily at them.) Lou: Whole lot easier in my day; there weren't so gosh darn many states! Dil: (burping) Alabama. Didi: Alright Dil where at the tubule. Dil: (burping) But? Stu: Cool it son. Dil: (burping) Okay. Stu and Didi: Dil! Dil: (burping) Can't stop! Tommy: Ha good one bro. Dil: (burping) No really can't stop! (Didi gasped as she got up and picked up Dil to try and burp him like a baby) Didi: It's probably just one big great one. (pats him on his back) Like when he was a baby. (pats him a few times till he finally burped) Dil: (still burping) Thanks. Didi: Stu this could be serious I'll call the doctor, you have to tell Mr. Beaker that you can't go. Who knows what this is. Stu: Can't go? Tommy: But mom half the science club is counting on my dad my half. Lou: Private 1st class Lou Pickles reporting for duty. I'll be your chaperone Tommy if that's okay? Tommy: You kidding grandpa that would be sweet. Lou: With Lulu off running with the bulls in Spain it will give us some quality time together. And don't you worry Dil you'll be fine. Dil: (burping) Thanks. Later at school outside we have Mr. Baker's science club class waiting outside the school bus for grandpa Lou to show up. Chuckie: Are you sure he knows it's today? Tommy: He'll be here. (Tommy notices Sean and Justin looking at him and they give him a thumbs up) Lil: Did Sean just acknowledge your existence? Tommy: I think so if that's what this means? (mocks Sean's pose) Phil: Okay tick-tock, tick-tock. Lil: Where is your grandpa Tommy? we do have a lot of ground to cover. Tommy: He'll make up for it. We are taking about the fun-mister of all time. (they then hear a car come speeding down the rode and it was grandpa Lou who it a curb and came out of the car with his glasses on his head) Lou: Sorry I'm late I couldn't find my gosh darn glasses anywhere. (everyone laughed a little bit) Tommy: There on top of your head grandpa. (whispers to the other kids) He always dose that. Lou: Well I'll be a salamanders second tail. (puts his glasses back on his face) Mr. Beaker: Glad to see you Mr. Pickles I'm Mr. Beaker now no reason for alarm but your twelve minutes late. Justin: Can we just go now grandpa! (all the other kids agreed with him as they all want on the bus) Lou: It's not like the museum is just going to get up and walk away. (he said as they got on the bus) They all arrive to the human body museum as they start from the top which is the mouth. Tommy: come on grandpa this place is tight and out of sight. (everyone gets a map of the museum except for grandpa Lou who walks past them) Lou: I'll go to the wisdom tooth booth for information. It's my job to get you kids the things you need. Now you stay put. (he whistles and walks away) Lil: But we already got... (Lou dose not hear her as he kept walking) I guess he didn't see us get them. Phil: We need a sticker for each place we go. If we get all of the stickers we are kings of the key chains. (Tommy gets the first sticker which is the mouth) Tommy: Score one primo mouth sticker. (Tommy sees Sean and Justin getting annoyed) Hey he'll be right back guys. Phil: (whispers to Lil) Were never going to make it to the toes. (little bit later they got on the boat) Lou: And that's the story of the day they wrestled out my tonsils. (Tommy and his class all groan.) Or was it my gall bladder? Well, it was something floating in a jar. (yawns) Nothing like a smooth sale through the esophagus I always say. which in degree is oyez so haggis. Tommy: Uh thought bout that's two done. Justin: And a gazillion to go. Tommy: They don't know grandpa like we do, they'll see once he kicks into guru. Lou: (sees a water fall) Uh oh should have use the little boys room when I had the chance. Can you empty the tank scout? (Phil, Lil, Sean, and Justin laugh at Tommy) Meanwhile at the doctors Stu and Didi have Dil be checked out by the doctors for his burping problem. Female doctor: (looking in down Dil's through) Well what ever it was it seemed to stop at Kentucky, He's normal. Didi: Thank goodness. Stu: Now when you say normal? Didi: Thank you doctor! isn't this great news Dil? Dil: Wicket good you the doc. (he then burps again) Doc. We then cut back to Tommy and the others as he, Grandpa Lou, Phil, Lil, Sean and Justin are still behind everyone else as they are listening to a skeleton animatronic making jokes. Skeleton Animatronic: A skeleton walks into a diner and orders a soda and a mop. (other skeleton Animatronic hits the drums after the joke as Tommy, Phil and Lil laugh at the joke then Sean and Justin nudge Tommy to come over to where they where standing) Sean: Are you that kid at school who made that video where 5th graders attack? Tommy: Yep and it's sequel where 6th graders attack back. Sean: Your okay for a ten year old. you can hang with us. Tommy: Sweet I mean cool. Skeleton Animatronic: You'll will never guess what I had for dinner last night... Ribs! ha, ha, ha. (grandpa Lou laugh at the joke as Sean and Justin give him annoyed looks at him) Hold on to your cranium kids because this is going to radial your bones. (the skeleton points to the Spleen Scream) Sean: Wow the Spleen Scream. Tommy: The mother of all rollercoasters. Chuckie: (riding the Spleen Scream) Hey, Tommy, now I know why they call it the Spleen Screeeeaaaammmm! Justin: Let's go! We're still twelve exhibits away from the spleen! (Tommy, Phil, Lil, Sean, and Justin all try to walk away, but Lou stops them) Lou: Hold your horses! Got a bone to pick! It says here in the brochure that the funny bone's not actually a bone at all. It's uh, some kind of nerve. Skeleton Animatronic: Talk about nerve! You're ruining my act, Pops! (A rim shot plays) Justin: Not to mention our whole day. Lou: Huh? What was that? Sean: Crank up the hearing aid you old fusel. Phil: Man, the Spleen Scream is one more fun thing we won't be doing today. Which also means we can say adios to our key chains. Lil: I know. Bringing Grandpa Lou wasn't exactly a great idea. What was Tommy thinking? (they said as they walked way to the next exhibit) Meanwhile back at the doctor's they have Dil doing a vision test but he is still burping. Dil: (burping) M, r, e, I. We then cut back to Tommy, grandpa Lou, Phil, Lil, Sean, and Justin as Grandpa Lou was about to read another brochure trying to see which way is the best rote to go. Lou: Hum the best rote seems to be... (Tommy cuts him off) Tommy: Uh this way moving on. (he grabs his grandpa's arm so the could harry up) Lou: Wow, slow down slugger were skimming by the heart exhibit. (but it was close down) Tommy: It's busted so we can go, now. Lil: Well it's one less sticker we have to get. Phil: I love the technicality. (he said sarcastically as him and Lil followed Tommy and Grandpa Lou) Justin: I beat it's pretty cool in there. Sean: Yeah it will beat following that old geezer around. (Sean and Justin where about to go in the heart exhibit but grandpa Lou stop them) Lou: That's off limits come on fellas. (he gets them away from the broken heart exhibit, they then reach the appendix exhibit as they caught up with Chuckie and the other kids and Mr. Beaker) Mr. Beaker: (talking to the class) And that's what makes the appendix one of the most impressive, yet utterly useless organs. Chuckie: (sees Tommy and the rest) Where you guys been? Lil: Pretty much nowhere Phil: And pretty much zero on the grow monitor. Tommy: Guys we totally caught up, check it out. (he grabbed Chuckie's sticker brochure and compared it to his as he showed they got the same amount of stickers on them) Chuckie: I don't know how to tell you this but maybe plane English is the best way, we lapped ya. (he takes a heart key chain to show them as they groan) I'm giving this one to Kimi, 'cause she's a good kid... ney. Get it? Kid-ney? (The others stare at him blankly for his bad joke) Okay, off to the thigh. (Chuckie walks away from them) Phil: Well we maybe slow, but at least we're not catching bad joke beakeritis. Tommy: Hey guys it's not to late and Grandpa is moving a little faster incase you haven't notice! Lou: (yawns) I'm pooped, we can all use a little bit of rest right? (Phil, Lil, Justin and Sean start to wine) Tommy: You look rested to me Grandpa. Let's just go, and for now on you can just give us the best of instead of reading the entire pamphlet, okay? Lou: Oh really, humph I thought it was my job. Tommy: And a fine job you've done. Lou: Oh, well... (Tommy takes him out of his char as they move on to the next part of the human Body museum) Meanwhile at the hospital Dil is still being checked out he is still burping as the doctor hits his leg. Stu and Didi are worried as the doctor shrugs at them as he turned around, as he was turned around Dil kicks him in the butt, making the doctor mad. Now back to Tommy and the others. We see them on a ride called burning stomachs. Lil: Well, Burning Stomachs is the second best ride. (she said to Phil) Lou: Now this straps remained me of the time we pair shot spec down into the enemy fort. Where they were having of all things, a pock luck dinner. (he keep moving his arm so the lady could not strap him in. Justin: Hey old man, they can't start the ride till were all strapped in. (Phil, Lil, Justin and Sean start wine, cry and mown again) Tommy: You know what, let's just sit this one out Grandpa. (he said as he unbuckled him self as him and his grandpa walk out of the ride) Lou: Why i was just getting to the good part? Tommy: I heard that old war story about a million times now. could you at least tell one from this century. Lou: But i thought you like my stories scout? Tommy: And can you please stop calling me that! Lou: Scout? Well, I've always called you that. Tommy: Look Grandpa, you are going to have to get with the program and pick up the pace and stop massing with your hearing aid and stop kind of... kind of... Lou: Kind of what?! Tommy: Stop doing all your wired stuff! Grandpa you're... (looks behind him to see other people behind them waiting in line but also can see he is making a scene) You're totally embarrassing me! Lou: Well if I'm embarrassing you so much! then maybe i shouldn't offered to help in the first place! Tommy: I just meant you where acting so... so... Lou: Old?! Well excuse me for living! Tommy: Grandpa! Lou: Maybe I'm not as stride as i use to be, and maybe my hearing isn't as it once was! The fact is i 'am old, and there is nothing i can do about it! Tommy: It's just that... my friends... Lou: Save it, there's no time for your stories, were moving out!! No dillydallying, folks! Got a lot of body to cover and not much time! (As he looks at Tommy) Fast enough for you, Thomas!? Sean: Alright Pickles, way to push the fast forward button on your Grandpa. Tommy: Y-yeah. (he said with a disappointed look on his face) Lil: We're catching up fast. Phil: "Yeah, but it'd be nice if we could at least stop and smell the mucus." Lou: (looking through the left lung exhibit) This is the left lung. Right one looks just the same. Movin' on! (next is the intestine run) Go, go, go! (Sean goes down first then Justin then Phil then Lil) Tommy: Jeez grandpa, maybe we could slow down just a little. Lou: You don't say! (he said to his grandson as Tommy went down the slide next, then Grandpa Lou went down but when he got to then end he laded on his back pretty hard) Tommy: You okay grandpa? Lou: My back. I just need to sit down for a minute. Justin: Are dreams of making it to the toes just crashed and burned. Sean: Time to dich, you coming Pickles? Tommy: We can't leave he'll be fine just give him a minute. Lou: We-ell, It's not the first time I threw my gosh darn back out. I remember once when I was chasing Tommy, he... he just ripped his diaper off, see, and he was heading for the front yard. Oh, you should have seen those cute little butt cheeks flapping in the wind! (Everyone laughs upon hearing this, except for an unamused Tommy) Tommy: That tears it. Let's go! (Tommy leaves, and Sean and Justin follow behind him) Lou: And that's when he learned that bare buns and rose bushes don't mix. (we see Tommy, Justin and Sean walked all the way back to the broken down heart exhibit) Tommy: I thought the hole idea was to get to the toes faster? Justin: Yeah, and without your gramps, we will. We just want to check out this place first. Tommy: But were not allowed in there. Sean: Not allowed, is what we do best. (he said as they went inside the heart) Tommy: It uh looks dangerous and boring. Sean: I say it's cool. (he begins to climb on to stuff) Tommy: That doesn't look very... Hey watch it! (all the equipment and other stuff all fall down an blocked the way out) Oh man. Meanwhile Stu and Didi run to the waiting room to ask where Dr. Cartunian is with Dil for test. Didi: Where can we fine Dr. Cartunian, Dr. Davis send are son in for test. Women at the corner: He's heading into surgery. Stu: What?! Didi: Surgery?! Women at the corner: Well the leg was worst then we thought. Didi: Leg?! Stu and Didi: Dil!!! We cut back to Tommy who is pulling down on a board to move the other one's so he Justin and Sean can get out. Tommy: I could use some help! (Sean and Justin stay silent) You want to get out of here or what?! Sean: I don't do manual labor. (Justin walks over to help Tommy out) Tommy: My grandpa use to teach me the leverage trick when he helped me build my tree house. (he grabs a rope and throw it over a ledge) Justin: Nice shot. Tommy: Thanks, I learned it from the fishing channel, it was on a lot when I was growing up. (Tommy and Justin use the rope to move one of the boards) Sean: I could guess who was watching it. The old geezer right. Tommy: You know what, Sean? My Grandpa may do some embarrassing stuff sometimes, but he's still my Grandpa. So shut your pie hole! Justin: What do we do about that? (points to a board that is stuck in-between the entrance) Tommy: (Tommy climbs up to the ledge) balance and consecrate now pick a spot at the spot stare at her and clear your mind of everything else. Sean: What's that going to do? Justin: You heard Tommy, Shut up Sean. Let the kid work. Tommy: (he balance of the ledge as he gets to the board and moves it out of the way) Yes I got it! (Sean then tries to run out as he brakes a chunk of wood and it gets sent flying to the controls closing the door and turning on the machine) Meanwhile at shin dig Grandpa Lou, Phil and Lil where digging holes as they where doing so Grandpa Lou found a bone that looked like it be long to a dinosaur. Lou: look at this, it looks big enough to be from a graph or a flamingo. Ha Tommy's got to see this, uh where is Tommy anyways? Phil and Lil: We don't know. Lou: Come to think of it, where are those older boys? Alright let's move out troops we got a recon mission! Meanwhile back at the hospital we see Stu and Didi stop the doctors from tacking the stretcher into the infirmary room. Didi: Stop! Stu: No! ( a doctor walks through the door) Didi: Please tell me your Dr. Cartunian? Stu: There's nothing wrong with his leg! (he removes the sheets, and it reviled not Dil, but some old lady) Opus sorry, have a nice.. (she hits him with a Pellow) Hey! Dr. Cartunian Jr: I think you're looking for the other Dr. Cartunian, my father. Try the cafeteria. We then cut to Lou, Phil, and Lil looking for Tommy, Sean and Justin. Lil: Where could they be? We look through the head and the feet. Lou: It's way to soon to admit defeat. We'll fine them. (sees the heart beating in the broken heart exhibit) Wait a gall-darn minute here; if that heart exhibit's on the fritz, why is it beating? (Phil and Lil shrug) (meanwhile inside the heart exhibit, Tommy, Sean and Justin are still trying to get out, the try to move the heavy equipment and wood boards out of the way but nothing they did has worked) Sean: Not working! Any more bright ideas, Mr. Filmmaker? I'm too young, cool, and popular to die! Lou: Tommy boy! You in there? Tommy: Grandpa! Were trapped, the vale door is stuck! Lou: Hold your jets scout we'll get you out! Sean: Oh man, You found us... Thanks and uh... hurry! Lou: Again with the hurry! What's with you wiper-snappers?! Lil: Shouldn't you get help? Lou: You go! I got to stay here before she blows! (he runs up the stars to the top of the heart and fines a map and a way out for Tommy, Sean, and Justin) Looks like you fellas are in the left ventricle, there should be an open hole artery somewhere behind ya. (Tommy, Sean, and Justin look for the hole but it didn't take long before Tommy spotted it. It was a small hole behind a tool box) Tommy: Found it! But it's really small! Lou: Your gonna have to crawl through that hole like I did back in the war remember? Tommy: Follow me guys. (Tommy, Sean, and Justin crawl through the hole, they reach a ladder and clam up it to get out) Were almost out just keep going! (as they where climbing up the demo plaque turns on and green slime runs down a pipe line and starts to over flow the heart) Sean: W-what's happening? (sees the green slime over flowing and getting closer to them) AH!!! Lou: Hang on kids I'm coming in! (Lou goes done the ladder to help them) I'll get to ya! (Lou gets hit by the slime as some more came down, Tommy and Justin ducked as Sean gets hit by it) Tommy: Hey grandpa, isn't this just like the sewer pipes your troops came through? Lou: Well I'll be it sure is, only it smells better. Alright that escape is with in perfect synchronization now 1... 2.. 3... crawl! (he grabs Tommy's hand and helps him get out first, next was Justin who dogged more slime as Sean kept getting hit by it) One, Two, Three... crawl! (he gets Justin out, next is Sean as he continues to get hit with slime) One, Two, Three... Go! (he grabs Sean as they get out of the pipe line and they all runaway from the heart that was a bout to over fill with slime, They got out safely as Sean shows a lot of fear but when Tommy and Justin looked at him he pretended to not be) Tommy: Okay, I'm glad you tolled me those war stories. Lou: Good because there's a hole lot more where that came from. Meanwhile we go back to the hospital where we see in the cafeteria Dil with Dr. Cartunian Sr. as Stu and Didi charge in. Stu and Didi: Dil! Dil: Mom, Dad, all the people at this table which on is totally burp free? Me! This docs the doc! Didi: That's wonderful, thank you Dr. Cartunian Sr. Stu: Yeah how did you do it? Cabbage and syrup. Jeez Dil that's odd, even for you. Dr. Cartunian Sr: That's how I did it works every time. Dil: Still one can't help but wonder how you stumbled pound this effective yet scrumptious cure? Dr. Cartunian Sr: When you have been alive for as long as I have you have time to try just about everything. Didi: Well he's cured and that's all that matters. Right Dil? Dil: (burps) Alaska! (Stu and Didi Gasp) Dil: Kidding. We then cut back to the Human Body museum where we see Tommy, Lou, Phil, Lil, Sean, and Justin caught up to Mr. Beaker and the rest of the class and they all got a key chain. Phil: (As he receives the liver key chain) Cool. Now I have a liver inside and out. Love the key chain. Lil: Good. But you still need a key. Mr. Beaker: (to class) There's time for one more ride on the spleen scream. (the hole class cheered) Lou: (to Tommy) Let's go scout it's what you've been waiting for right? Tommy: Uh Grandpa, there's actually something I want to do. (we then cut to them on about ride as Grandpa Lou tells his war stories to Tommy) So when you got your company out of the sewage pipe? Lou: The enemy was everywhere. We where surrounded, I had to think on my feet to get out of that Pickle. they both laughed at the joke as the bout went into the tunnel as we fade out. The End. Category:All Grown Up! Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Content Category:Complete Transcripts